


Tinder

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF, robron
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Humour, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship, M/M, More Fluff, Tinder, chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.</p><p>Robert and Aaron met each other through a dating application and had been chatting on there ever since.</p><p>Here are the messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exchanging pleasantries

* * *

 

R: hey, yo  
  
A: umm, hey?  
  
R: what is with that question mark? =-(  
  
A: IDK, hey then  
  
R: what is with those caps? =-(  
  
A: ...those are just caps, nothing crazy ya know  
  
R: sure dat  
  
R: what ya up to?  
  
A: nothing much, 'bout to sleep, whatcha about you?  
  
R: nothing as well, just lying on my bed and kinda staring at your dp.  
  
A: wat for stare at my dp?

R: because you're beautiful 

A: gosh, i feel flattered. you're hot too!   
  
R: oh stop it, i already know that.  
  
-awkward pause-  
  
R: still there?  
  
A: kinda...surprised, but whatever   
  
R: a selfie now?  
  
A: of what  
  
R: your face? duh!  
  
A: ladies first.  
  
R: then why aren't you sending yours yet?  
  
A: ...  
  
R: alright fine, i shall sacrifice my dignity  
  
A: *plays heroic music*  
  
R: -sends selfie-  
  
R: your turn!  
  
R: hello?  
  
R: dingle bell, you alive?  
  
A: oh sry, almost fell asleep.

A: you look amazing in that picture! especially those shades

A: here is one selfie that i took ytd  
  
A: -sends selfie-

R: i know this sounds desperate as heck but you look even hotter dude!

A: thanks man, appreciate it

R: -smirking emoji-

A: -upside down smile emoji-

A: anyway dude, sorry,  i've darn work tomorrow morning so i gotta leave now

R: oh, same here! we'll talk in the mornin, you sleep tight!

A: you too, peace 

R: good night love 

A: good night

R: nights

A: nights bb

R: nights, babe

A: nights, hottie

R: r u keedin?

A: n.

R: okay for real this time, good night and sweet dreams!

A: deal, cya tomorrow, hopefully you don't ditch me for another hot guy

R: i'm not like that, hehe  
  
A: better not! nights!  
  
R: i promise. <3\. see ya tomorrow morning.

A: -waving hand emoji-

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

R: wakie wakie!

A: already awake, darn work always killing me

R: showered?

A: not yet, going to now, hehe

R: its 9am already dude, get your lazy ass into shower now

R: and a frontal picture if you dont mind ;]

A: dream on you pervert

R: *hopes and dreams crushed*

A: right, shower stand, here i come

A: and perhaps a frontal pic for you

R: god yes, ill be waiting

* * *

 

A: back

A: water was freezing n i was jumping in there

R: totally unexpected

R: its so not winter

A: sarcasm denied :<

R: whr is ur nude?

A: on british airway, flight 6969C

R: ill be waiting at the arrival hall then, hehe

A: itll never reach tho 

R: -.-

A: at work? 

R: yep, already here when yo fat ass is still on bed

A: excuse you, im lean

R: i need proof

A: how?

R: a pic of your body, obv -wink emoji-

A: to hell with ya

R: or else you're fat

A: donkey.

R: fat

A: dumb

R: fat

A: old

R: fat

R: fat

R: fat

A: i will slap you

R: spank my ass daddy!

A: ...u do know dat u are older than me?

R: kinda, but who cares

A: i do, gee

A: finally arriving my workplace

R: wat are you working as?

A: chemist :P

R: god, that is interesting!

R: i remembered i accidentally burnt down my school lab when playing with chemicals

A: ...how on earth did you

R: idk, it just happened

A: -crying face emoji-

R: i asked the person beside me if he had sodium hypobromite, guess what was his response

A: no probably

R: he said, NaBrO

A: ...ha

R: i tried :(

A: thanks though, lightened up my mood a bit

R: <3

A: alright, cya later in two hours, boss screaming in my ear

R: ok, see ya babe

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

A: oi

  
R: youre back! finally

  
A: -crying emoji-, almost got myself killed

  
R: wad

  
R: how???

  
A: there was a leak in the pipes

  
A: some poisonous chemicals escaped and entered the ventilator

  
A: thankfully i was outside, if not id have been in hospital

  
R: thank god

  
R: so no work for the next few days?

  
A: yep, building on lockdown, hehe

  
A: still paid though so screw it

  
R: sly

  
R: i liek it ;)

  
R: when is the pic arriving tho

  
A: never, crashed into the sea

  
R: y u do dis :-(

  
R: wanna meet up soon?

  
R: i dont mind flying over to your village

  
A: what for?

  
R: to have a proper chat? or maybe something more? -smirking emoji-

  
A: i dont mind, but my family definitely will

  
A: theyll hunt you down and slit your throat open

  
R: its okay, as long as i can meet my aaron

  
A: what do you mean by "my" aaron? -.-

  
R: idek, it came instinctively

  
A: well, i guess i am that irresistible, hehe

  
R: oh please

  
A: but hey, we can meet up in secret if you want

  
R: i dont want to die young

  
A: in secret, i said -_-

  
R: maybe soon, haha

  
R: cant wait tho, to meet my online babe

  
A: gosh, we aren't even attached

  
R: will you be my boyfriend then?

  
A: *silence*

  
R: sorry, didn't mean you shock you

  
R: forget about what i said

  
A: no no

  
A: i dont mind trying...

  
A: but itll be tough since it is ldr :(

  
R: its kay, we can use skype

  
A: trade numbers first?

  
R: definitely, <phone no.>

  
A: heres mine, <phone no.>

  
A: god! did you have to ring me up so soon!

  
R: of course ;)

  
R: i need to know how my boyfriend sounds like

  
R: pick up please

  
A: urgh fine


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

A: yo

R: hola!

A: didn't know you were spanish

R: im bilingual (not rlly)

A: cool, im only stuck with english :(

R: its kay, eng is fun

A: so tired right now, especially after the four hours chat on the phone last night

A: you are so going to pay for my phone bill

R: excuse me, you refused to sleep

R: i must say tho, your voice is hot, hehe

A: is it?

A: i dislike my voice tbh

R: so low, so hoarse, so manly -crying emoji-

A: yours is pretty soothing too, so eloquent <3

A: any plans for tdy?

R: other than lying in bed all day, no

A: oww, same

A: life is so boring

R: it wont be that boring if we video chat -smirking emoji-

A: video chat?

R: with skype

A: ill download it soon, hehe

R: video sex too? *winks*

A: go to hell

R: cmooon

A: no.

R: pleeeease

A: no.

R: pleeeeeeease

A: no lol, im insecure about myself actually

R: you must be insane, you're hot

A: well

A: something happened and now my body has some ugly ass scars

R: what??

A: just an incident

A: nothing crazy

R: oh, like what incident

A: just something personal

A: nothing huge, haha, dont worry about it

R: i doubt that -.-

R: but yeah, just know that ill be here when you are ready to open up <3

A: thanks babe, that means a lot to me

R: alright, *hugs*

A: <3

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Respond in the comments' section.


End file.
